Coincidental love
by isra22
Summary: Emily primrose Mellark is the daughter of katniss and Peeta Mellark. She is 15 and living in district 12. She doesn't believe in love but this all changes when she meets the Finn odair. This is my first fanfiction. please review
1. Chapter 1

My name is Emily primrose Mellark. I am the daughter of katniss and Peeta Mellark. I am 15 and I live in district 12. I wake up this morning to my best friend Bella Hawthorne calling me.

"You'll never guess what" she yells

"What Bella!" I answer starting to get a little annoyed and her squealing.

"No guess … Ok FINNICK ODAIR JR IS COMING TO STAY IN 12 FOR A YEAR!" she screams.

"Wow bella really. " I sarcastically reply

"Oh don't be like that. He's like the hottest guy in all of panem!"

"OK bell I'm beginning to think you don't know me. I don't care! I'm going back to sleep. We'll talk later ok."

"You say that now Em but just wait till you see him. He has…" I switch the phone off before she can say anymore and jump back into bed. Too soon I hear mum yelling at me to wake up. I sigh and jump out of bed. It's the first day of the new school year. I take a quick shower and put on my favourite pair of jeans and a red and black plaid shirt. I pull my hair into a braid and grab my bag. I hate wearing makeup and only ever wear a bit of lip-gloss. I grab a cheese bun from the table and make my way to the door. Bella is waiting for me outside. She begins nattering away about why I cut her off this morning and about finnick jnr completely ignoring my sighs and eye rolls. When we finally get to school I had enough.

"FOR LAST TIME BELLA I DON'T CARE ABOUT FINNICK ODAIR JNR" I yell and the whole school turns to look at me. I flush in embarrassment and turn around bumping into someone. Their hands steady me I look up and stare in the persons bright green eyes.

"Well I find that hard to believe. Hi I'm Finnick Odair jnr otherwise known as Finn and you must be Emily Mellark"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys for the long wait. I was writing up the full story. Thank you to everyone who Favorited, followed and reviewed it means alot. ****Again this is my first fanfiction so I am sorry for my awful writing. Enjoy and please review  
**

"Get of me! How do you know my name?"

I flush with embarrassment. I watch his face curve into a smirk. His eyes alight with humour.

"Don't you remember me Emily? We met at the capitol during the victors ball. My my Emily you have changed" his eyes moving up my body. I feel my checks redden.

What an arse.

"I don't remember meeting a prat like you" I spit out with as much venom as I could muster.

I grab bella's hand and drag her towards the school pushing past the crowd that had been watching us. We walking to our lockers while she's still talking about Finn. I open my locker throw my books in and slam it shut.

"How come you didn't tell me you have been to the capitol? What's it like? Do people dress like freaks?"She asks me so fast I can barely understand what she said.

I laugh "I went when I was six and I barely remember it bell, now come on or we're gonna be late"

I half drag her to my favourite class, English lit. I was too busy laughing and joking with Bella that I smack into someone. I fall to the ground and people around are laughing and yelling klutzilla. I scowl and let bella help me up and turn to yell at the person who had knocked me over when I hear an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Well well well Emily Mellark. We are making this a regular deal"

I roll my eyes wiping the dust of my clothes and turn towards my class not before sticking my finger at him.

"EMILY MELLARK….." Oh shit "I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH APPALLING BEHAVIOUR FROM ONE OF MY BEST STUDENTS. I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GIVE YOU A DETENTION"

Mr Latier, the English lit teacher, has never yelled at me before let alone give me a detention. I feel my face burn with shame and embarrassment. As I walk over to my seat I feel everyone eyes on me. I look over to Bella and see she's trying to contain her laughter. I throw her a dirt look and begin to take out my things.

"Good morning sir I'm Finn Odair and I'm very happy to say that I'm taking your class this year."

Fucking kiss ass

"Why thank you Finn. Now let's find you a seat…."

Oh shit the only empty seat in the room was the one beside me.

"Ahh why don't you sit next to Miss Mellark give you a chance to get over your indifference"

Fuck me. He waltzes over smirking. He winks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Now class the people you are sitting next are your assignment partners for this year….. Is he fucking serious? There is no way I'm going to partner with this arse! I watch as he hands out the assignments. Finn turns to me and put his arm around my chair. I push it off and he smirks

"So I guess you and I will be spending a lot of time together"


	3. Chapter 3

**guys i am so sorry for not updating in so long. I have no excuse except i just forgot. Thank you to taylorgrimsley.14 and chelsey for reviewing. it means a lot. I hate to do this but i would really love so more reviews as this is my fanfiction so for the next chapter maybe could i have 6 reviews. thanks **

**Anyways the song in this chapter is little talks by of monsters and men (I love them) I don't own anything all. **

**enjoy :) isra22**

The rest of the day goes past in blur and I'm still in a bad mood. This is not how I wanted to start the New Year. I'm walking home with bella, we're chatting about our favourite band, of monsters and men. I love them so much! Me and bella went to see them in concert last year, it was best day of my life. They are so amazing live. We screaming out lyrics our favourite song little talks. People give us funny looks but I don't really give a damn

"DON'T LISTEN TO A WORD I SAY!

HEY! THE SCREAMS ALL SOUND THE SAME!

HEY!

CUS THOUGH THE TRUTH MAY VARY THIS SHIP WILL CARRY OUR BODIES SAFE TO SHORE

HEY!"

"Will you two shut up! Your making me hangover worse" yells grandpa Haymitch.

He sitting out in his front yard with his head in his hands Haymitch isn't really my grandfather but he has been there for me my whole life. Mum and dad have always thought of him as their father figure. He's helped them through a lot of bad times. As much as I love him he does have his flaws like his drinking problem that can make a real grumpy prat sometimes.

"Well if you didn't drink so much than maybe you wouldn't have such a bad hangover" I shout back at him just to annoy him. He sticks his finger at me.

"Love you to gramps" I say in a sweet voice.

He hates when I call him that! It makes him feel so old. Which he is really.

"Haha Em you are mean!" "What he started it!" We look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Call me later ok! Bye em" she gives me a quick hug and runs into her house across the street. I run Into my own. The smell of good home cooking fills my nose. My stomach rumbles

"I'm home!" My mum comes rushing from the kitchen holding a ladle. Sweat pouring down he face.

" Mum… your cooking… for real without any help from dad" I stutter out not believing what I'm seeing"

" Yes I'm cooking enough cheek from you missy. Now we're having guests over tonight I need you go get dressed into something pretty. No jeans…

"MOM…

She gives me stern look so I stomp up the stars to my room. I love my room, dad and I painted the walls to look like a sunset. I guess I inherited his talent for painting. The other side of the room is full of painting of mom and dad, granddad haymich and bella. I walk over to my wardrobe and try to find something presentable for moms standards. I see a sea green dress that bella gave for my birthday last year. I never wore it because i find dresses uncomfortable. I take a quick shower than put on the dress. It hugs my figure and falls down to my knees. I pull my dark hair out of its braid and pull a comb through it. It goes down to my shoulders. I am not beautiful like bella but this will have to do. I rush down the stairs just as mum finishes the table.

"Where's rye"

Rye is my little brother. He five years old and a bit of a spoiled brat but I love him anyway. He has dads blond curls and mums grey eyes. Mom turns to face me and gasps. I roll my eyes.

"No Rye is sleeping over at a friends. Sweetie you look beautiful."

I blush. "thanks mum. Anyway who is coming over. Is it the Hawthornes?" I'm silently hoping that it is so I can talk to bella.

"No it is the odairs. You remember them we went to visit them in four when you were six"

"Fuck are you serious mum please don't tell me finn is with them as well"

"Emily Primrose Mellark! You don't ever use language like that in this house!" dad starts yelling at me.

But before he can continue he is interrupted by the doorbell. I try escape to my room but mum catches me and tells me go get the door. I open the door to see his finn Odair and his mother. He gives me a smirk and his eyes roam all over my body. why does he always do that!

I flush in anger but before I can say anything my mum pushes me out of her and throws herself on finns mother.

" Annie! Its been so long come on in"

They walk into the house leaving me with egotistical jerk. He is standing too close for comfort. He bends down and whispers in my ear "You look hot tonight Mellark." Than he follows my mum and annie. I slam the door shut, I feel so flustered and angry. I unclench my fists put on my best fake smile and follow him. This is going to be a long night.


End file.
